<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunoo created a chat! by heeseungie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745230">Sunoo created a chat!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungie/pseuds/heeseungie'>heeseungie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 am brain help, Alternate Universe - High School, Bighit trio CRACK, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Give author-nim a break please~, Help, How Do I Tag, I snatched it before the show started, I'll try to put everyone in this fic but tbh 23 is hard, I-LAND fics WHERE??, Inspired by a crack video I saw, Intentionally Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Like lowkey crack, No ships because I don't have any yet, Not Beta Read, Other, PERIODT, Sungjake Soulmates, Sungjake best friends, They lowkey are going to be a group of crackheads, This was written at 4 AM help, We Die Like Men, hey you like my username</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungie/pseuds/heeseungie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sunoo created a chat!</b><br/> <br/>Sunoo: Finally jfc</p><p>Sunoo: adding 22 of you guys was a pain</p><p>Sunoo: Now I don't have to privately dm you every time I need to mass ask a question</p><p>Jay: ... I think you finally lost it<br/> <br/>or<br/> <br/>Sunoo just wanted to ask a stupid question, then realizes all of his friends don't really know each other. Shenanigans ensure with a huge amount of chaos and crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunoo created a chat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things!!<br/>1. Legit fitting in all 23 is really hard, so comment who you'd like to see more of. I would probably also write about my bias more askdfjkaslf<br/>2. I'm going to use stage names here, real names are too hard for rn<br/>3. Sorry if I don't portray them all correctly or go ooc, we don't have that much content of all of them so I'm working with what I have<br/>4. I also don't really have a storyline yettt bare with me I promise I'll make this work have some plot<br/>5. This is my first fic sorry for the bad quality<br/>6. Uhmm I guess enjoy this thing I created at 4 AM</p><p>ALSO FOR REFERENCE</p><p>Sunoo knows everyone because he's a social butterfly<br/>K, Hanbin, and Seon are Senoirs<br/>Geonu, Jaeho, Jaebeom, Jimin, Heeseung, and Youngbin and Juniors<br/>Jay, Nicholas, EJ, Jake, Sunghoon, Sunoo, and Sungchul are Sophomores<br/>Jungwon, Taeyong, Kyungmin, Yoonwon, Taki, Niki, and Daniel are Freshmen</p><p>After revising I realized I f-ed up the friend groups, but bare with me</p><p>Bighit trio + Crown trio are friends<br/>All the seniors are friends<br/>EJ and Daniel are bffs<br/>Geonu knows Jungwon because he did the highschool tour thing for him and they became friends<br/>Jay and Nicholas are the Americans I had to make them close<br/>Taki and Niki are friends because they japanese<br/>The rest I haven't figured out yet so uh Sunoo is the only one that knows the rest</p><p>Uhm I haven't really thought of the rest, but in this chapter it's mostly bighit trio + crown trio. I'll expand more on the other friendships in later chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sunoo created a chat!</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunoo renamed the chat to <em>im going to ask a question fuckers</em></b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunoo gave <em>Jaebeom, Jake, Youngbin, and Sunghoon</em> admin!</b>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: finally jfc</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: adding 22 of you guys was a pain</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: now I don't have to privately dm you every time i need to mass ask a question</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: ... i think you finally lost it</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: also why don't i get admin???</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jaebeom: uh... does anyone else know anyone in this chat? besides Sunoo?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: lmao im not even sure anymore</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: JAKEEEEE!!!!!!1111!!!! SOULMATE 😻😻😻</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: SUNGHOON!!!! 😻😻😻</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: thanks for ignoring me Sunghoon v appreciated</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: only for you Jay :)</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jaebeom: well that answers my question ig</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: wait but some of you guys don't know each other? frfr?<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taki: BTS 😍😍😍</p><p><br/>
</p><p>K: yo wtf is going on here</p><p><br/>
</p><p>K: oh wait hi Taki 😊😊😊</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taki: K hyungie!!</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jaebeom: i stg everyone knows everyone here, Sunoo what did you invite me to?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Heeseung: hello what did i wake up to</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: it's time agent 1</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: it is agent 2</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Geonu: ...what</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Heeseung: yo why tf did you guys just spam me about my toothpaste</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Heeseung: for the last time no, im not using some voodoo shit im just using my god damn toothpaste</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: VOODOO SHIT??</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: time to use these admin powers</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jake renamed the chat <em>Heeseung does voodoo shit on his teeth</em></strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: why does he get admin and i dont??</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Heeseung: mayhaps Jake is going to die today</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: jfc calm down i'll change it</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jake renamed the chat <em>Heeseung drop what toothpaste you use</em></strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Heeseung: never</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Niki: why are you guys so obsessed with his toothpaste??</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jungwon: yeah why</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: you have to meet him in order to understand, sorry mate</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: HE HAS THE WHITEST TEETH??????</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Nicholas: doubt 100</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: bro, you just have to believe us</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Nicholas: bro, maybe I will</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: bro</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Nicholas: bro</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Daniel: uhm what kind of American shit did I walk into</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: the best kind</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Youngbin: Don't question them, they do this all the time.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>EJ: ew grammar 🤮🤮🤮 who has the time for that we are texting</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Youngbin: As the unofficial mom of the group, I have to attempt to look mature.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: yo don't fall for his tricks he's an actual crackhead</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Youngbin: JAKE.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: shit gotta blast haha 🚀</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: guysssss I still need to ask my question 😠😠😠</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: and Jay you are American so no admin for you</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: hEYY! THAT'S RACIST &gt;:(</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: THEN EXPLAIN YOUR AMERICAN INSIDE JOKES</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: NEVER</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: smh</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Kyungmin: sorry Sunoo hyung (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ you can ask now ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sungchul: jfc that's so wholesome</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yoonwon: ikr kahskdhflahsfd</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jungwon: oh he's kind of taking a long time, should we be worried?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get<br/>
its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.<br/>
So how do bees fly?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jungwon: nevermind</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hanbin: this is NOT what i wanted to open this chat to</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jaebeom: Sunoo sweetie... why...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taeyong: this close to leaving this chat, it's blowing up my phone</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: yuh yuh he probably copied and pasted this what a loser</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: a true memer should know that phrase by heart</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: SOULMATE THINGSSSSSSS</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: SOULMATE THINGSSSSSSS</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: jfc calm down you are scaring the rest of the people that we don't know</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Geonu: yeah no shit who tf are you guys besides Sunoo and Jungwon</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: y'all do introductions</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Daniel: how do we know that these people are not complete strangers that will kill me in my sleep</p><p><br/>
</p><p>EJ: edgy</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Daniel: stfu</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: y'all legit go to the same school-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jimin: oh-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jaeho: oh-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Heeseung: smh lurkers, interact with the crackheads</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jimin: i want to keep my sanity, thank you very much</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jaeho: kinda think i wont keep mine but ya know can roll with</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Youngbin: Speaking of school, class starts in 10 minutes so hurry your asses to class.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: yes mommmmmmmmmmmmmmm</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: i mean i'll see you in a bit ig</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Kyungmin: see you guys soon! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sungchul: the kamoji ajksdhflasdhfl</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yoonwon: whipt</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: i mean whos not whipt for Kyungmin?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yoonwon: true</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Youngbin: EVERYONE GET OFF YOUR PHONES RIGHT NOW.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: shit ok bye cya</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: bye but im spicing things up in this chat later</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: you do you 😻</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: 😻</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Geonu: what the actual fuck</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Seon: ...so this is why K hyung wanted me to check my phone</p><p><br/>
</p><p>K: yeah Seon you are missing a lot</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seon: no one answered Sunoo's question?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>K: it's from the bee movie..?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seon: the what?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>K: jfc we're watching that movie after class today with taki and niki</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seon: ...sure</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: you dont know what you are signing yourself up for</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: good luck</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seon: it shouldn't be too bad?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: sure it isn't, and im not a crackhead</p><p><br/>
</p><p>K: LMAO TRUE</p><p><br/>
</p><p>K: anyway gl Seon you will need it</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Seon: ...ok?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: F in the chat for Seon's lost soul</p><p><br/>
</p><p>K: F</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunoo: F</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: F</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: F</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Nicholas: F</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Heeseung: F</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Youngbin: F but go back to class now</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: lmao ok mommmmm ttyl ilysm Sunghoon k bye</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Geonu: so im just going to 👉🚪</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: @Sunghoon @Jay come here I need you to approve of my decisions</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jay: lmao what</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: chat revamp?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: stfu Sunghoon stop talking like we are revamping a discord server with those shitty bots it stresses me</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sunghoon: only for you 😻😻😻</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jake: ok stfu and watch</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jake renamed the chat <em>we are still waiting for you to drop your toothpaste Heeseung</em></strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jake's name has been changed to Cutie #1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunghoon's name has been changed to Cutie #2</strong>
</p><p>Cutie #2: ty bae 😻</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #1: only for you bae 😻</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jay's name has been changed to American</strong>
</p><p>American: gee thanks 🙄</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #1: no problem 🥰</p><p>
  <strong>Sunoo's name has been changed to Bee movie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Heeseung's name has been changed to Smile's brighter than All Might</strong>
</p><p>American: weeeeeb</p><p>
  <strong>Youngbin's name has been changed to Mom</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nicholas's name has been changed to An actual dance god</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seon's name has been changed to Lost soul</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>K's name has been changed to Soul taker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kyungmin's name has been changed to (“⌒∇⌒”)</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #1: ok thats basically all the people I know</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Smile's brighter than All Might: stfu stop complaining about revamping discord servers all you do is watch me suffer</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Smile's brighter than All Might: although i do approve of the weeb references my smile isnt that bright</p><p><br/>
</p><p>American: ...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #2: ...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #1: youve got to be kidding me Heeseung</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Bee movie: oh wow the chats active</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Bee movie: but wait what the heck is my chat name???</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunoo's name has been changed to Cuter than you</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cuter than you: this is more accurate 😌💅✨</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #2: ...sure it is</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cuter than you: anyway i'll do the rest of these mfs</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Geonu's name has been changed to Cap thrower</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jungwon's name has been changed to Cap doesn't land on his head</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaebeom's name has been changed to Precious</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Niki's name has been changed to Dance god #2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jaeho's name has been changed to Dance god #3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taki's name has been changed to Actual baby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>EJ's name has been changed to Soulmate #1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Daniel's name has been changed to Soulmate #2</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #1: wait but me and Sunghoon are soulmates-</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cuter than you: to bad these two are like- so clingy and supportive its so cute unlike you two</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Mom: *It's</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cuter than you: stfu mom where did you come from</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Mom: Lurking.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>American: mfing lurker don't do that</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hanbin's name has been changed to Hubi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong's name has been changed to Therapist</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sungchul's name has been changed to Whipt</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jimin's name has been changed to Official Lurker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yoonwon's name has been changed to Feel better &lt;3</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #2: what happened to Yoonwon?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cuter than you: im not exactly sure... but he didn't come to school today</p><p><br/>
</p><p>American: hhh i hope he feels better soon</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cuter than you: n e ways that's everyone, i hope everyone approves</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cap thrower: its not my fault that the cap doesnt land on Jungwon's head!<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cap doesn't land on his head: its not my fault you give shit throws!</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cuter than you: well ig not then</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cuter than you: n e ways i would say do introductions now but at least 7 of us have a chem test and if we fuck this test up it we going to die</p><p><br/>
</p><p>American: oh yeah wait shit-<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Cutie #1: gotta blast cya ahaha 🚀</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Whipt: wait we have a chem test???</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Soulmate #1: ...shit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for finishing the first chapter of this crack filled fic. Honestly, I don't know what I am doing, so tyvvvvvm! Can you guess my bias?</p><p>Doing this fic was exhausting, especially finding chat names for everyone!</p><p>By the way, should I keep an OT23 or after the eliminated trainees get announced, should I make them part ways or smth?</p><p>Find me on insta, discord, or twt!</p><p>twt: @heeseungish<br/>insta: @lee.heeseungie , @akvtagawaa (editing account, multifandom)<br/>discord server: discord.gg/GaVFf2b (I-LAND themed duh)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>